


Street Fighter

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer shows Derek he is better at computer games than the other man thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Fighter

“Derek?” 

“Living room Spence.” Spencer brought the few items he had just bought in the store. Potato chips, root beers, cream soda, dip and jerky. It wasn’t often they had a Saturday night to themselves these days. Between work, Spencer’s classes for another doctorate, Derek’s defence classes schedule and time with the team, they seemed to be getting busier and busier. Therefore, when they finally had a night to themselves, they decided to do nothing but be in each other’s company in their home. 

There was Derek, with his games console put into the TV. Spencer sighed and threw his eyes up, he told the other man to have the DVD ready, but clearly, he got side tracked…again! Spencer smiled and sat next to the other man, watching him, fascinated by Derek turning the controller violently as though willing it to get cause his fighter to attack more viciously. He put his hand to his mouth in an attempt to cover his sniggers. Then he realised Derek was making the most adorable faces as he pressed the button’s, his brow constantly furrowed in concentration. And that was when Spencer lost it and giggled incessantly. 

“What are you laughing at?” Derek asked, not looking away from the screen. 

“You, your faces and actions are hilarious.” Spencer explained. 

Derek paused the game and looked at his lover. “What faces and actions?” Spencer imitated the last four faces Derek had made, making the older man laugh, and then become serious. “I do not make faces like that.”

“Yes, you do. At first I was trying to decide are they adorable or hilarious, but I have decided they are both.”

“Right that’s it.” Derek rose from the sofa and got the other controller for Spencer, handing it to him as he returned to his seat. He reset the options and made for two players. “Choose your fighter Spencer, I am going to wipe the floor with you pert little ass.” 

“Really? Just one question.” Derek looked at him. “How do select them?” Derek laughed confidently, but showed Spencer the correct buttons. 

“Don’t worry Pretty Boy, I’ll take it easy on you.” Both men selected a fighter and they waited for the game to load. 

“This game was around when I was a kid; they had it in an arcade near the library.” Spencer commented. “Graphic’s really have come on since then, and I am pretty sure the girl fighter was wearing more then too.”

“Sex sells Spencer.” The game loaded and the round began. Spencer immediately attacked Derek’s character, flipping him and landing a roundhouse kick landing the character to the other side of the screen and taking a hefty chunk of his life bar with it. Derek stared at the screen disbelievingly.

“Don’t worry Derek, I’ll take it easy on you.” Spencer quoted. 

“How do you…?” 

“I frequented that arcade before the library opened and for an hour after it closed most days, so I was always well versed in the signature moves of each of these characters. Then when you were in London with Garcia and Prentiss, I was bored a lot so I spent a lot of time at JJ’s, and Will has this game.” 

“You cheating little…” 

“I never claimed to not know how to play; I just don’t know the difference between the PS3 and the Xbox 360’s controls. That and Ryu is one of the more flawed characters, because everyone chooses him due to him being main character, but really there are others with better special moves and many are engineered to neutralize him. And to emphasise his point, he pressed the buttons necessary to do a special move on the other man’s character bringing his life bar down another significant amount, Derek seemed to remember he too was playing and though he got in a good attack but Spencer beat him within another three moves. 

Derek slammed down the controls in irritation. “I can’t believe this.” 

“Great to see you wipe the floor with my butt.” Sniggered Spencer. 

“I’ll show you something else I will do with that fine butt of yours.” Derek grinned wickedly, grabbing Spencer and placing him below him on the sofa, kissing him passionately.


End file.
